


An Overabundance of Leather

by twtd



Series: The Dragon Club [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Pippa is helping Hecate find something to wear to a party. She finds some other interesting things in Hecate's closet***"Surely you've got something in here that's less than seventy-five percent black." She turns from the open door to the contents of the closet. What she sees rocks Pippa back on her heels. Save a cloak with bright red lining, there is, in fact, nothing in Hecate's closet that isn't seventy-five percent black. There is, however, lots and lots of leather. It's rather an overabundance of leather, so much so that Pippa has no idea where Hecate might wear it all.





	An Overabundance of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt: 
> 
> strap-on falls out of person A's locker in front of person B and person B says if "well if this is your way of saying let's have sex" and person A goes with it.
> 
> and this is a variation on that theme. 
> 
> Also, sexy, confident Hecate seems to be the thing right now and I needed to contribute.

"Oh come now, Hiccup," Pippa says as she throws open the door to Hecate's closet. They are supposed to be going to a party together the next day and Pippa needs to see what she’s working with. 

"Surely you've got something in here that's less than seventy-five percent black." She turns from the open door to the contents of the closet. What she sees rocks Pippa back on her heels. Save a cloak with bright red lining, there is, in fact, nothing in Hecate's closet that isn't seventy-five percent black. There is, however, lots and lots of leather. It's rather an overabundance of leather, so much so that Pippa has no idea where Hecate might wear it all. Pippa starts leafing through it without even paying attention to what she's doing. It’s smooth and cool against her hands but she knows that it would quickly warm against Hecate’s skin. Most of it looks like it would be tight. 

"Hecate…" she breathes out. She can barely imagine what Hecate might look like in some of the outfits but however she looks, Pippa very suddenly wants to see it. She opens a drawer and finds nothing but delicate lace and finally some color, though it’s all dark. Is this what Hecate is hiding under her high collared dresses? She opens another drawer and is confronted with an array of sex toys that she never would have thought Hecate knew how to use, let alone owned. She is stunned motionless. 

Hecate comes over and smirks. "See something you like?" she asks and Pippa wants to know where this confident woman, the one who up until now has treated Pippa so gently, so tentatively, has come from. 

"I…" Pippa still hasn't moved, eyes stuck looking inside the drawer.

"Would like to have sex now. Yes, I can see that." Hecate carefully removes Pippa's fingers from the edge of the drawer and pushes it closed. Pippa is finally pulled out of her stupor and she looks at Hecate as if she is seeing her for the first time. "Perhaps we'll leave those for the future though," Hecate adds. 

"Hecate…" Pippa says again. Hecate is smirking. 

"I'm going to kiss you now," Hecate says and Pippa looks up at her expectantly. She really thought she was going to have to make the first move. So much for making assumptions where Hecate is concerned. Hecate swoops down and captures Pippa's lips and Pippa whimpers at the first contact. Hecate doesn't wait for Pippa to adjust before she deepens the kiss, opening her mouth and bringing her tongue into the equation. 

Pippa feels lost, adrift, with nothing but Hecate to anchor her to this alternate version of reality. She clings to Hecate's shoulders and lets Hecate take them where she will. Hecate pulls her away from the closet, closes the door, then pushes Pippa up against it. Somehow the wood at her back jolts Pippa out of her head and back to the present. Maybe it's because she's no longer quite so distracted by all of the leather. She pulls back from Hecate's mouth. 

“Gods be damned, you're good at that," Pippa says as she catches her breath. Hecate places an open-mouthed kiss on Pippa's neck then sucks hard. Pippa's knees go weak. 

"I've had a bit of practice in the 30 years we weren't speaking," Hecate murmurs and the deep tone of her voice makes Pippa shudder. Rather than being jealous, Pippa is overcome with the desire to thank every one of Hecate's lovers who has brought them to this point, to the point where Hecate is seducing her ten feet away from a bed where they will end up even though they kissed for the first time not ten minutes before. "I want to pull your clothes off and fuck you until you can't think anymore." 

Pippa suddenly wants that too, wants it more than she has ever wanted anything before. 

"Please," she whimpers again. 

Hecate steps back away from the door and pulls Pippa with her. She snakes her arms around Pippa’s waist and pulls them flush together. Pippa can feel Hecate’s breath hot against her skin. She had always thought of Hecate as cool, aloof even, but that is not proving to be the case. Hecate is all heat like this. Hecate returns to kissing and sucking on her neck and Pippa is going to need a spell the next morning to remove the traces of Hecate on the visible parts of her skin. Pippa cups the back of Hecate’s head to encourage her to keep going but Hecate doesn’t seem to need any encouragement. Nimble fingers are already pulling down her zipper and finally, she cools off a little. 

Hecate quickly has her dress pooling on the floor and Pippa steps out of her shoes. The difference in height is so much more noticeable now with Hecate still in her boots. Hecate seems to like it if her pleased hum is anything to go by. She smiles wolfishly at Pippa and goosebumps raise on Pippa’s skin. 

“Cold?” Hecate asks already knowing the answer to be no. 

“I…” Pippa tries for words but they’re still impossible. 

Hecate cups Pippa’s breasts and squeezes them firmly. Pippa’s breath hitches as she arches forward. Then Hecate is scratching her nails over Pippa’s nipples through her bra. The fabric keeps it from hurting but the dulled sensation still sends a shock through her. Hecate kisses her again as her hands go to the back of Pippa’s bra and unfasten it. She pushes the straps down Pippa’s arms and then Pippa is standing bare-breasted in front of Hecate, dusky nipple standing hard from arousal. Hecate brings her hands back to them, scratches over Pippa’s nipples again making her hiss and press her breasts forward. 

Hecate’s mouth has found her collarbone and she is licking and biting along it as she continues to touch Pippa’s breasts. Pippa is starting to shake from the nearly overwhelming sensation but Hecate is suddenly there holding her up. 

“Bed now, I think.” Hecate looks like she wants to pick Pippa up in her arms but instead, she just guides her back to the bed. When they get there, Pippa has no choice but to sit, impressed with herself that she manages without falling over. Hecate spreads Pippa’s legs and kneels between them and Pippa is unmoored once again. Her head spins and she doesn’t notice when Hecate uses her magic to make her knickers disappear. 

The next thing she knows, Hecate is parting her lower lips with her thumbs, rubbing them up and down her labia. Pippa shudders. 

“How wet are you for me?” she asks. 

“Hecate,” is all Pippa can manage before she feels Hecate’s tongue against her clit and hears her moan. Pippa’s hips jerk forward and she can’t stop them. Hecate swirls and laps with her tongue and her hands feel like brands on Pippa’s thighs. Then one of those hands is on Pippa’s, guiding her to place it on Hecate’s head. Pippa does as she’s told and leaves it there. She exerts the smallest amount of force and Hecate moans again. Pippa hopes she will remember that later where she can think about the implications but for now all she can do is squirm under Hecate’s tongue. And what a talented tongue it is. 

Hecate dips it inside of her and Pippa whimpers. She holds Hecate in place and gets another moan for her trouble. She’s decided she’ll do whatever it takes to elicit that sound again. Right now though, her focus is entirely consumed with the few centimeters between her legs. Hecate has apparently finished with her entrance and gone back to licking her clit, tongue soft and malleable and perfect. She builds a rhythm, or finds the one Pippa is already vibrating at, and licks at it relentlessly. The goosebumps return to Pippa’s skin along with yet more heat. Sweat has started to guild her collarbones and hips. She leans back on the bed, propped up on an elbow, and presses her hips against Hecate’s face, chasing after her quickly approaching orgasm. 

Then suddenly she is on the edge. Hecate forces her to hang there for a long moment, licks slowing enough to stop her from crashing over but not slow enough to let her down. She is panting, waiting, and she can’t take it anymore. 

“Please,” she pleads and apparently that is what Hecate was waiting on. She picks up her pace again and everything is rushing in on Pippa. All of her muscles go taught. Her eyes slam closed. She curls forward and holds Hecate’s head to her. Hecate keeps her tongue firm against Pippa’s clit and tips her right into a second orgasm. Pippa finally falls backward on to the bed, arms splayed to the sides, legs falling further open. It takes her what feels like forever to catch her breath and once she does, she realizes Hecate is still between her legs nuzzling at one of her thighs. Her hand finds Hecate’s head once again and she pulls her up. Hecate goes willingly until she is lying next to Pippa and kissing her gently, the forceful woman from before merely a memory now.

The fabric of Hecate’s dress prickles against Pippa’s skin and Pippa can’t stop the laughter that bubbles in her throat. 

“All of that and you’re still in your dress.” They’re the first words Pippa has spoken since she opened Hecate’s closet door and that makes her laugh as well. 

“There never seemed an opportune moment to remove it,” Hecate says. 

“Well, there’s one now. Make it go away.” This time Pippa does catalog the way Hecate shivers at the command, the way she hastens to obey making the dress and everything under it disappear via magic. She helps Pippa fully onto the bed and curls against her side holding Pippa close. Pippa shivers and Hecate pulls the covers over them. Pippa slides her legs along Hecate’s and Hecate shudders at the simple contact, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“So you aren’t unaffected,” Pippa says as she reaches for Hecate’s skin. Her hand finds Hecate’s ribs. 

“I don’t know what gave you that impression but I have been wet for you since the moment you walked in and started making demands. Why do you think I let you see that closet instead of my usual one?”

“So you were manipulating me,” Pippa says it with a smile in her voice. 

“I was… gauging your reaction. This never would have worked if you couldn’t accept all of me.” Hecate is looking at Pippa in challenge now. 

“I suppose it is rather difficult to say ‘I have a leather fetish and I want you to boss me around,’ to all of your potential lovers.”

A blush appears high on Hecate’s cheeks at Pippa’s words. 

“You didn’t think I’d twigged onto that, did you? Not the leather fetish. That one’s rather obvious. The part where you want someone to tell you what to do.”

The blush deepens. “Not as such, no.” 

Pippa rolls until she is straddling Hecate’s hips and pinning her shoulders down with her hands. Hecate is pliant beneath her. She leans in for an easily granted kiss. She can still taste herself on Hecate’s lips. 

“Haven’t you figured out by now that I adore you?” She says adore only because it is too soon to talk of love but she does love Hecate. “If you want or need someone to tell you to be a good girl while they have their way with you, I’ll happily do it.” 

She reaches down and lightly pinches one of Hecate's nipples. When Hecate whimpers and presses her chest more fully into Pippa’s hand, Pippa does it harder. Hecate gasps and squirms. Pippa leans in close where she can whisper in Hecate’s ear. “Now be a good girl and let me fuck you the way you just fucked me.” 

Hecate exhales hard. Her stomach muscles tense then she practically goes limp under Pippa. This obedient Hecate is just as foreign as the one who fucked her and Pippa finds herself intrigued by every facet of Hecate's personality. She wants to explore all of them. Now that she has this Hecate, the obedient one, she needs to figure out what to do with her. She has a few ideas. 

She starts by taking Hecate's left nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. Hecate seems to like a bit of pain with her pleasure and somehow, despite everything, that doesn't surprise Pippa in the least. Hecate always was a bit of a masochist. They can have a talk about the limits of that later. For now, Pippa carefully pays attention to the moment when Hecate moans. She laves her tongue over Hecate's now hard nipple and gets Hecate's hand in her hair as soon as she does. She lets Hecate keep them there for a bit as she switches to her other nipple. Once Hecate's nipples are thoroughly wet and hard, Pippa reaches up and pinches them, not as hard as she could, but hard enough for Hecate to really feel it. She smiles when she hears Hecate whimper but Hecate doesn't pull away. Instead, she pushes her breasts more fully into Pippa's hands.

Pippa kisses Hecate in the most commanding way she knows how and Hecate matches her, fighting back just a bit before succumbing to the force Pippa is using. Hecate is being good for now but Pippa knows in the future she will have to earn that obedience. She relishes the thought of seeing what the means. 

"Have you really been wet for me all night?" Pippa whispers in Hecate's ear. Hecate shifts her legs apart in an invitation for Pippa to test her assertion. Pippa takes her up on the offer and moans when she feels the wetness on the top of Hecate's thighs. 

"Tonight, last night when we mirrored, for months now. Even when we were teenagers, though it was more confusing then. You can be… imperious when you want something or think you're right." 

That gives Pippa pause, though she doesn't stop running her fingers through the wetness on Hecate's thighs. "You've been goading me into arguments for weeks," Pippa accuses. "You don't give a damn about the new interpretations of the medieval witch trials in the 1200s." Pippa half sits up. Hecate almost pouts at the loss of contact. "Do you?" Pippa demands. 

"Not particularly, but you care quite a bit." Hecate has the audacity to smirk and she gets Pippa's nails drug hard over her ribs in punishment. It isn't much of a deterrent as she gasps in pleasure even as welts rise up on her skin. Pippa can't be upset when Hecate makes faces like that and Goddess is she in trouble. She would let Hecate get away with anything. She returns her hand to its place between Hecate's legs. 

"You're going to pay for that, though not tonight." Pippa runs a finger over Hecate's clit and Hecate shudders. Pippa is already looking forward to the night when she makes Hecate pay. 

"Whenever you like," Hecate gasps as Pippa keeps touching her. Pippa suspects that whatever she does in retaliation won't stop Hecate from pulling her into pointless debates in the future. Now that she knows what it does to Hecate, she'll probably enjoy them more. 

"Do you want me to punish you, Hecate?" Pippa asks as she swipes again at Hecate's clit. 

"Goddess," Hecate gasps in reply, though whether she's replying to the touch or Pippa's question remains to be seen. Pippa suspects it might be both. The thought of taking her hand to Hecate's ass is suddenly overwhelming and she wants to try it right then. She doesn't go there though. That is something they both need to be much more clear-headed to talk about. 

"You've distracted me enough for the night," Pippa says as she pinches one of Hecate's nipples again but a bit harder this time. Hecate hisses in a breath and Pippa captures her lips with her own before Hecate can think. With one hand between Hecate's legs, she keeps kissing her, totally dominating the kiss this time, not allowing Hecate a foothold to try to fight back. She _likes_ Hecate like this, more than she would have thought if someone had simply asked her. 

Pippa doesn't give Hecate time to adjust or anticipate before she pushes one of her fingers inside of her. She wastes even less time adding a second. She pumps in slowly a few times, finally giving Hecate time to catch up to what's going on. As soon as she does, Hecate moans and presses back against her fingers. 

"Can you take a third?" Pippa asks. It will be tight, but if it's something Hecate wants, Pippa will do it. 

Hecate whimpers and nods. She is biting her lip now that Pippa isn't kissing her. She shifts her legs to give Pippa more room and grasps at the sheets as Pippa magicks up some lube and adds a third finger to Hecate's cunt. "That's it," Pippa says. "That's my good girl. Open up for me." 

Hecate visibly relaxes and it becomes slightly easier for Pippa to fuck her. Hecate moans loudly as Pippa pushes her fingers deeper. 

"Please," Hecate rasps out. "Harder." 

Pippa rearranges herself to make it easier to give Hecate what she wants. She puts her bodyweight behind each thrust. Her fingers feel like they are so far inside Hecate that she doesn't know if she could go deeper and she loves it. 

“Can you come just from this?” Pippa keeps fucking into Hecate while she waits for an answer. She can feel Hecate’s inner walls clenching at her fingers and she wants to stay there forever. 

Hecate shakes her head as she moans out a no. "Please, I need…" 

"Shhh," Pippa quiets Hecate with another kiss as she brings her other hand to Hecate's clit and starts rubbing it. Hecate whimpers as she bucks her hips up. "I'm going to take care of you. I promise I'm not going anywhere," Pippa says reassuringly. "Just focus on being good and coming for me."

"I will," Hecate somehow manages to say through the haze she must be feeling. Pippa isn't sure she would be coherent under the same circumstances. Hecate's feet are pressing into the bed and her hands are grabbing at the sheet. She is twisting and turning as she chases her orgasm. Pippa follows Hecate's movements, focused on nothing more than giving Hecate her release. 

Only moments later Hecate is arching up, gasping into her orgasm. She seems to stop breathing as her body curls in on itself. Then she takes a great, gasping breath and Pippa gently removes her fingers from inside Hecate. Hecate's eyes are wild and she's still trying to catch her breath as Pippa comes to rest beside her. She rolls into Pippa's arms and buries her face in Pippa's neck. Clingy is another adjective Pippa has to add to the list she is creating this night. She wraps her arms around Hecate to give her the comfort she is craving. 

"Shhh, I've got you." Pippa rubs a hand down Hecate's back and then back up creating another, more gentle, rhythm than before. 

Hecate licks her lips, takes a deep breath, and finally calms though she doesn't move out of Pippa's arms. "Thank you," she says. Hecate's hair is thoroughly disheveled so Pippa uses a bit of magic to take it down. She sinks her fingers into it, uses it to tug Hecate's face up where she can press their lips together. 

"You're welcome," Pippa whispers against Hecate's lips. She pulls the covers up before either of them can get cold. That seems to be a cue for Hecate to move and before she knows what's going on Hecate is curled around her again, holding Pippa close. If Hecate wants to be the big spoon Pippa isn't going to stop her. She snuggles in practically using Hecate as a blanket. 

"I can feel you thinking." Pippa rolls away just enough to see Hecate's face. 

"I'm always thinking," Hecate says dryly. 

"Oh, I beg to differ. There was at least a minute there when you weren't thinking about anything at all." 

She expects a snarky reply, not the soft smile she gets instead. "You may have a point." 

Their lips meet again and they share a long, lazy kiss. It could be anywhere from minutes to hours later when the kiss winds down. 

"I don't suppose I could get you to wear one of those leather dresses to the party tomorrow night?" Pippa asks already picturing Hecate standing like a gothic queen among the mere mortals at the party. Pippa would love to see that, to see Hecate clad in pure black, color was overrated, looking disdainfully at everyone who approached them. It would entirely defeat the purpose of attending the party in the first place but it would be worth it. 

"Absolutely not," Hecate dashes her hopes. "But if we leave the party at a reasonable time, I could be persuaded to take you somewhere where the leather is… appropriate."

Pippa props herself up on an elbow and looks down at Hecate. "This was all a ploy to get out of the party early tomorrow, wasn't it?"

"Is it working?" Hecate smiles slyly. Pippa pushes at Hecate's shoulder but quickly returns her head to it. 

"Ask me tomorrow." Pippa knows she's going to be anxious to leave the party as soon as possible. She is already eaten up with curiosity about where Hecate might take her. 

"Pippa?" Hecate asks. 

"Hmm?" Pippa replies. 

"Was all of this… alright?" And there is the tentative Hecate that Pippa knows so well. "There were, perhaps, better ways to go about…"

Pippa interrupts Hecate with a kiss. "I am beyond alright with what happened and how it happened. We can talk about the details," and there are so many details, "later. For now, why don't you just hold me for a while?"

"If that's what you want," Hecate says as some of the worry seems to drain from her body. 

"It is." Pippa wraps her arms around Hecate and settles against her. There is so much they need to talk about, but it will wait an hour or two. Neither of them is going anywhere between now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... do you know where Hecate wears that much leather? Does she have a membership to some sort of witchy BDSM club? Is there a leather bar near Cackle's? I have no idea.
> 
> Comments are amazing and I’m on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
